Digimon: Human-Morphs
by Muk and Grimer . The C Team
Summary: Remember the Digi-Morphs? Now it's human morphs as the Digimon morph into humans! What troubles/problems will this cause? Who ARE these Digimon? What is the old legend? *Proluge Up*
1. Proluge

**Human-Morph**

It isn't too often that people come to me, saying that they need help. I say that I can't help them and they walk away. 

I don't mind though. People think I'm this big doctor, but I'm not. I'm just your average Digimon, trying to cope with the real world. 

I've always though that the Digi-World was the real-world, that the really "real" world was just an insignificant place. I guess I had that wrong. 

I still force myself to keep my head up high, trying to be the human that I'm supposed to be. Everyone hears of these people, humans, who turn into Digimon. No one ever thinks that a Digimon was capable of transforming into a human. In fact, I didn't think I could at first either. Not that I wanted to be one. 

Being a Digimon was much better than being a human. You can see things from a farther point. You can hear things 100 miles away. But, if you are a human, those things are reduced - a lot. 

I wondered if I could turn back into a Digimon. I am a Digimon at soul, and a human at physical appearance. 

It's hard, too. I never really know what to do, and I really don't know what to say most of the time. 

I'd rather be stuck in the body of an adult human, rather than the body of a young being. 

Young beings are sort of forced to play sports, something my body is good at, but still, I really don't like sports. 

I wonder what changed me into this horrid beast, what force of nature. 

I don't know, but on my free will, I will try to live this life as best I can, and I will find others alike me. 

If I don't, I will plead to the Digi-Forces to bring me back to the world I do belong in. 

Until then, I will just be a calm beast in an animal's body. 

**

To Be Continued…

**


	2. Creepy and Cold

**Creepy and Cold**

I was just prowling around Secondary Village, searching for something to do. 

There was a crowd gathering, so I went to see what was up. A Numemon was talking, saying something about humans. At the word, my ears perked up. 

I had heard something about these horrid "humans". I started yelling that humans weren't worth talking about. 

Everyone gave me a piercing stare, and suddenly, I felt cold. It was creepy, actually. I was warm in a way, and cold in another. 

My world spun around. Spinning, spinning, spinning… 

I remember waking up sometime, lying in the middle of a house. A human house. I looked down at myself and screamed. My voice wasn't right. This wasn't my body. Nor was this my home. 

I got up and paced until I heard a soft voice. I turned swiftly around. This was one benefit. I was able to move more swiftly. 

What I saw freaked me out. It was another human. I didn't know what to say. 

Fortunately, my tongue spoke a fluent English language. I talked to the human. 

"Greetings…, my friend." I said, having a weird feeling about this human. 

"I know what you are. You're like me. See the marking on your arm? Like mine." The female human said. 

I looked at my arm. Since I was wearing a sleeveless shirt, (odd for a Digimon like me) I could easily see the marking. 

I gazed at the girl. "Are you… a… Digimon?" 

"Yep. My name is Growlmon. But, I guess I'll call myself Growler. Uh, nice shirt?" 

I felt a weird feeling that I'd never felt before. I broke out in a deep sweat, something Digimon normally never do. But, then, I'm not a normal Digimon. 

"Uh, hi. Thanks. I'm Flamedramon. I'll call myself Flamer. You have pretty cool shirt too." I looked down. "Hey, at least my shirt has the same colors as my vest." 

"Yeah. What a coincidence." Growler said. Something must have caught her eye, because all of a sudden, she looked down. "Hey, look!" 

I saw a Digi-Vice. It looked like the one that the new Digi-Destineds used to have. But it clipped on to my hand. It also had a place that cards could be slashed through. Also, on the ground, were five decks of cards. There were five for each of us. Then we saw a card-case. We picked them all up. 

"Were we…chosen?" Growler asked me. 

I just shrugged my shoulders and sat down. 

"It sure is weird being humans." 

"I'll say… We can even speak all the languages." 

"Yeah." 

-__-__-__-__-*Growler - Old House*-__-__-__-__- 

I stared at him. I've never seen anyone like him. Although, I've never seen ANY human before, so I shouldn't talk. 

We ran into this old run down house. It had electricity. I didn't know humans had the brains. 

It had everything that we needed to live on. It even had the extras like TV and radios. I remember Etamon used to let me watch his little TVs. I remember that the humans knew about us Digimon and they had their series. 

I turned on the TV and got Flamer to come over. We sat on the ground and we flipped through the channels. We stuck to one. 

It was a new episode of Digimon. There were… tamers? No! We, Digimon, do not need tamers. Oh, well. It's just a series. 

We looked down at our device, and then compared it to the ones on TV. We had the newer version of the one on TV! 

I broke down into a cold sweat. There was a note right next to me that I hadn't noticed before. 

I read it carefully. It said that we could morph back into Digimon when we really needed too. We would turn back right after. The cards would power us up and help us. 

We were our own tamers! 

-__-__-__-__-*First Day of School - Flamer*-__-__-__-__- 

The day hasn't been so spiffy as we thought. 

After Growler and I applied, the secretary stared at us because of "our weird names". She shouldn't be talking… 

Luckily, we were in all the same classes together. 

Some kid at lunch called me Yu-Gi. Who IS Yu-Gi? Is it from the Yu-Gi-Oh program? I guess I did have some weird resemblance. 

Growler got called Rika, from Digimon. 

All in all, we had a pretty good day though. 

I made some new friends and we found out one more morphus. It was Stingray, a Stingmon. He wasn't so bad. He didn't have a home, so now he's living with Growler and I. It is for the best though, since living with anyone else would make one big mess. 

We gave ourselves last names. We're the Morphmons. 

A perfect name for Human-Morphers. 

Well, this pretty good day has to end, since we're all going to bed. It's amazing how humans need much more sleep than (Yawn) Digimon. 

**

*To Be Continued…*

**


End file.
